


She Knew He Cared

by ashleybenlove



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: disney_kink, Father Figures, Gen, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: In the short amount of time that she had been in their lives, he had grown to love and care for her, as though he had been her father.





	She Knew He Cared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikkiNicoleP (bunnikkila)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnikkila/gifts).



> I originally posted this anonymously in April 2014 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Waking up without a prince. Someone kisses Snow White to wake her up, that's for sure! However, the person doing it is not a charming prince but a dwarf. Author gets to choose which dwarf's love for Snow White is enough to break the curse."
> 
> This fic was inspired by something [bunnikkila](http://bunnikkila.tumblr.com/post/76390080371/dapperzack-oops-no-but-really-grumpy-loved) on Tumblr said on a post playing with that line from Frozen where Hans says, “Oh, Anna… if only there was someone out there who loved you.": “no but really Grumpy loved her and imagine if he’d awakned her with like a fatherly peck on the forehead (because it doesn’t have to be romantic love to be True Love) and with the Queen dead she just made her way home with her seven little miner knights and the Prince courted her properly instead of the creepy way of doing things.”

Grumpy sat with his fellows, keeping watch over their beloved friend, Snow White. Often as he sat there, he cried. And the tears flowed without stop and without being hidden— after a while he had stopped hiding his face to cry and just cried openly.

In the short amount of time that she had been in their lives, he had grown to love and care for her, as though he had been her father.

And as he sat here, tears falling down his face, he mourned the lost of this surrogate daughter, this young child who had come into their lives seeking shelter, and over the time she had stayed with them, had managed to worm her way into their hearts. 

He had only just begun to show his love and affection for her when she died. He figured, as he wiped his wet cheeks, that since he could not show the love he had for her when she was alive, he could do so in some small way for her in death.

He took a couple of deep breaths to compose himself, to keep from crying further, and approached her open coffin. 

He stood at the head of the coffin, looking down at this beautiful person who had blessed their lives, and who he had loved and cared for as a daughter. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, expressing the fatherly love and affection that he had been unable to express to her before she died. 

He had started to walk back to his seat when something strange happened. 

Snow White started to stir. 

He turned around and looked, and watched as Snow White gave a yawn and stretched out her arms as if she had just woken up from a nap. 

_She was alive!_

The moment Snow White sat up, got down from her coffin, and stood up, the joyous celebration of the eight of them began immediately. 

“The curse is broken! Grumpy did it!” exclaimed several of the dwarfs. 

“I knew you cared,” Snow White said gently, smiling widely to Grumpy. She kissed his head softly.

After much celebration, they realized, with Snow White’s evil stepmother of a Queen dead, Snow White could return to her Kingdom and as Crown Princess and Heiress Apparent, she would be become Queen. 

And as such, the eight of them joyously headed to Snow White’s Kingdom.


End file.
